Night of the Living Dead: 30th Anniversary Edition
Info Night of the Living Dead: 30th Anniversary Edition Is A 1998 Video Re-Release Of George A Romero's Night Of The Living Dead With All New Features By William Hinzman Such As A New Soundtrack And More! Plot Two Men Are Called Upon To Deliver A Body To A Cemetery For Burial Then The Story Goes To Reverend Hicks Who Is Called Upon To Bury A Dead Convicted Rapist At The Cemetery That Johnny And Barb Later Visit The Parents Of The Little Girl That Got Raped Come To Watch The Burial When Hicks Says They Must Say A Prayer For The Criminal Before Burial The Parents Disagree And Leave Once He Is Finished With The Prayer He Leaves Himself The Two Men Come To Put The Corpse In The Ground The Corpse Gets Up And Chases The Two Men Barbra (Judith O'Dea) and Johnny (Russell Streiner) drive to rural Pennsylvania for an annual visit to their father's grave, at their mother's request. Noticing Barbra's discomfort, Johnny teases, "They're coming to get you, Barbra", before she is attacked by a strange man (Bill Hinzman). Johnny tries to rescue his sister, but falls and bashes his head on a gravestone, killing himself. Barbra flees by car but almost instantly crashes into a tree. With the man in pursuit, she starts running, which includes the derigueur stumble-and-fall and the loss of her shoes. She arrives at a farmhouse where, to her horror, she discovers a woman's mangled corpse. Running out of the house, she is confronted by strange menacing figures like the man in the graveyard. Ben (Duane Jones) arrives in a truck and takes her back inside the house. Barbra slowly descends into shock as Ben drives the monsters from the house and begins boarding up the doors and windows. The zombies swarm around the house, searching for living human flesh. Ben and Barbra are unaware that the farmhouse has a cellar, which is housing an angry married couple Harry (Karl Hardman) and Helen Cooper (Marilyn Eastman) and their daughter Karen (Kyra Schon), who sought refuge after a group of zombies overturned their car; and teenage couple Tom (Keith Wayne) and Judy (Judith Ridley), who arrived after hearing an emergency broadcast about a series of brutal murders. Karen has fallen seriously ill after being bitten on the arm by one of the zombies. They venture upstairs when Ben turns on a radio, while Barbra awakens from a stupor. Ben Finds A Gun And Shoes For Barbra In The Closet. He Sits And Has A Cigarette Then It Switches Back To The New Footage That Shows Zombies Stopping At A Car Wreck To Devour The Dead Car Driver In The Wreckage The Passengers Reanimate And Join The Dinner Then They All Head Towards The Farmhouse Then Back To The Original Film When The Basement Door Slowly Opens An Harry And The Others Come Out Scaring Barbra The overbearing, self-righteous Harry demands that everyone hide in the cellar, but Ben deems it a "deathtrap" and remains upstairs, continuing to barricade the house with Tom's help. Radio reports explain that a state of mass murder is sweeping across the eastern United States. When Ben finds a television, the emergency broadcaster reports that the recently deceased have become reanimated and are consuming the flesh of the living. Experts, scientists, and the United States military fail to discover the cause, though one scientist suspects radioactive contamination from a space probe returning from Venus, which was deliberately exploded in the Earth's atmosphere when the radiation was detected. The Cooper family hiding in the cellar. When the reports list local rescue centers offering refuge and safety, Ben plans to leave and obtain medical care for Karen. Tom states that the closest center is in the town of Willard, several miles away. Ben and Tom venture outside to refuel Ben's truck, while Harry hurls Molotov cocktails from an upper window to keep the "ghouls" at bay. Fearing for Tom's safety, Judy follows him. At the pump, Tom accidentally spills gasoline on the truck, setting it ablaze. Tom and Judy try to drive the truck away from the pump, but Judy gets her jacket caught in the car door and is unable to free herself. The truck explodes, instantly killing both Tom and Judy and setting their corpses on fire. Ben flees back to the house, but finds himself locked out by Harry. He pounds on the door and shouts without result, finally kicking the door in. Angered by Harry's cowardice, Ben issues him a sound beating, while the ghouls feed on the remains of Tom and Judy. In the house, a news report reveals that, aside from setting the "reactivated bodies" on fire, a gunshot or heavy blow to the head will stop them, and that posses of armed men are patrolling the countryside to restore order. Moments later, the lights go out and the ghouls begin to break through the barricades. Harry grabs Ben's rifle and threatens to shoot him, but Ben wrests the gun away and fires. Mortally wounded, Harry stumbles into the cellar and collapses next to Karen, who has also died from her illness. The ghouls try to pull Helen and Barbra through the windows, but Helen frees herself and goes down into the cellar - to find a reanimated Karen eating Harry. Helen, paralyzed by shock, falls as Karen stabs her to death with a masonry trowel. Barbra, seeing Johnny among the ghouls, is carried away by the horde and devoured. The Undead overrun the house, and Ben fights off Karen as he seals himself inside the cellar. He finds Harry and Helen starting to reanimate and shoots them The next morning, Ben is awakened by gunshots as sheriff's department deputies move through the fields, shooting all the zombies they find. Venturing upstairs, he is killed by a member of the posse, who seemingly mistook him for a ghoul. The film ends with a series of still shots as Ben is placed onto a burning pyre, along with other dead bodies. The After That It Goes Back To The New Footage Where In The Graveyard Reverend Hicks With His Posse Of Hunters The Hunters Were Shooting At The Undead When One Zombie Bites The Reverend On The Cheek One Year Later Hick's Is Seen With His Poodle And His Face Cured Saying That He Was Blessed By God And That's Why He Survived Then He Provided Some Of His Blood To Try And Find A Cure. Hes is Alive And Well Then The Credits Roll Category:Films